stuck in the world of mario
by Gaming Loot
Summary: welcome to my first story about me and my brother being stuck in the world of Mario enjoy disclaimer: i own no characters just me my brother and some other characters Nintendo owns these characters
1. Chapter 1

Note: Before I get started on the story when I was born I was suppose to have a brother but he was never born so the doctors did a MRI on me and found out that he was in my head as a voice so my "brother" lives in my head this indicates him in the story" so on to the story

"Levi levi levi LEVI"

Me: ahh what

"dude its 6:40 wake up"

Me: oh crap I got to get to work

"Crap its raining ok run"

(when I was about to open the door I was struck by lighting and taken to the hospital)

Me: ahh my head what happened

" we were struck by lighting"

Me: really

Me: weird it's cartoony in here

Toad: good morning

Me: Jesus your toad from the Mario series

Toad: um yeah your Levi Mario

"what the hell happened this has to be a dream try punching your face"

( I punch my face 5 times I'm not in a dream)

Toad: um why did you punch your face

Me: oh sorry when I was born my brother was born in my head and he lives in my head as a voice in my head

Toad: ok well we should let you out in a week

1 week later

"this can't be real can it"

Me: Well its not a come in a coma you can't dream up stuff like this

Me: the doctor said I was Levi Mario which means-

" we are the 3 mario brother

Me: yep so I guess we go to there place

" well Luigi has a mansion I think we should start there"

Me: ok but where is it

" from playing luigis mansion on the GameCube its somewhere in the forest

( we start walking through the forest and find the mansion)

Well that should end of the first chapter I will do more chapters when I find out how to post in the review to help me post more chapters


	2. Chapter 2 Luigi mansion

When we left out people they were heading to luigis mansion enjoy

Me: so this is luigis mansion thought it would be smaller

"that's because you got the worse house possible whatever knock on the door"

Me: I don't think anyone's home

Luigi: gimme a sec

"this will be awkward"

Luigi: LEVI

Me: hey luigi

(luigi gives me a hug so tight I could barley breathe)

Luigi: bro I thought I'd never see you again

Me: what do you mean

Luigi: well you've been in a coma for 8 years

Me: 8 years

Luigi: yeah you were almost killed by bowser when we were going to save princess

Me: wait princess peach right

Luigi: yes how did you know

Me: wild guess

Luigi: come in come in make yourself at home

"jeez he has a lot of photos of Mario and daisy

Me : I know right

Luigi: who are you talking too

Me: no one

Me: so how did bowser almost kill me

Luigi: well we were going to save the princess when we got there bowser punched you in the face so hard your brain was moving lucky for you survived

Me: weird so how's mario

Luigi: could be better since you were in your coma he hasn't been the same

Me: well when he sees me he'll probably be better

Luigi: we should go visit him

Me: ok

( we arrived at Mario's house)

Me: so luigi this is the mushroom kingdom thought it would be different

Luigi: yeah it's the south side of the kingdom it will get better

(luigi proceeds to knock on the door but no-ones home)

Me: no-ones home

"thanks for telling me that genius"

Me: shut up

Luigi: who are you talking to

Me no one

(luigi gets more suspicions)

Luigi: well mario did say that he was gonna play baseball with peach we should go to his stadium

"oh yeah I forgot he has a stadium"

Me: right well we should go there

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 the new life

When we last left our people they were going to go to Mario's stadium so enjoy

Me: so where is Mario's stadium

Luigi: well its just around the corner lets go

( we arrive at marios stadium and decide to watch peach and Mario practices)

"so this is the Mario stadium its bigger than expected"

Me: so luigi got a girl yet

Luigi: well there is this one girl

( I obviously knew it was daisy but im playing it like I was actually in a coma for 8 years)

Me: who

Luigi: well she's the princess of sarasland and I really like her but im worried she might not like me

Me: dude come on she's probably just teasing how about this next week I will come visit this princess in sarasaland

Luigi: ok but-

Suddenly Mario hits a home run and hits luigi right in the nose

Mario: sorry bro didn't see you

Mario then saw me and did the same thing luigi did when he saw me

Me: h-hi-b-ro

Mario: my god its been ages its so good to see you

Me: yeah its been some time

Peach: so this is the 3rd Mario bro

Me: hi peach how are you

Peach: its been good been uping up the security for the kingdom

Me: like what

Peach: well ive recruited some koopa troopers and hammer bros

Me: cool so Mario what exactly happened when I was in my coma

Mario well-

Mario was interrupted by peach saying that he can explain at the ceremony she gonna make next week

Me: sound lovely can't wait so where will I be staying

Luigi: well at your house on the hills you forgot that to did you now

"we have a home"

Me in a whispering voice while Mario luigi and peach were talking: I know right

Luigi Mario peach: who are you talking to

Me: um I got bit by a spider and whispered it to go away

Peach: oook

So Mario can you escort me to my home

Mario: sure

On the way "home" me and my "brother" start talking about stuff

"dude you know what I just realized

Me whispering: what

"well if there's a 3rd Mario bro then there must be a 3rd princess

Me whispering: so I could have a girlfriend

Mario: bro tell me who are you talking to

Me: ill explain at the ceremony

Mario: ok were almost to your house

"better have a pool"

When we got there it was the nicest house in the kingdom so I started talking to my voice my head

Me: what the hell happened

"I have no idea but somehow the lighting gave us a coma and so here we are"

Me; so what do we do

"I don't know but I thought of something so there's a Mr. L what if there's a Mr. LB"

Me: What do you mean

" well what if we can have a mr. us hmm try saying loot

Me: ok loot

Suddenly me and my brother switched so he is in control now and im in my own head

"what the hell I can move your feet

Me in my own head: im in my own head damn you got a nice place even a pool and a library

" it gets boring up there ok"

Me in my head: say loot again maybe that will switch us back

"loot"

We switched places again

Me: lets never do that again

"agreed"

Well that should do it for chapter 3 thanks for reading please post some reviews ill have a new chapter in a little bit


	4. Chapter 4 the new found power

Welcome in the last chapter there is gonna be a ball for me in a week so what will happen read and enjoy

So I look around the house and find the closet

Me: looks like a brown shirt with black and a brown cap that has LB on it

"lets put it on"

Me: Now I feel like a Mario bro

"pretty cool lets tell luigi we found some overalls"

So I proceed to call luigi

Luigi: hello

Me: hey luigi whats up

Luigi: been cleaning the house

Me: cool so I found these overalls look pretty cool in them

Luigi: cool

Me: so luigi I was wondering

Luigi: yes

Me: invite the princess to the ceremony

Luigi: what

Me: if you won't invite her I will

Luigi: no no no

Me: you will then

Luigi: fine but your coming with me

Me: ok lets leave tomorrow morning

Luigi: ok bye

The next morning

" so we will adventure to sarasaland"

Me: yep we already know who daisy is right

"yep"

Ding dong

Me: hey luigi ready to go

Luigi as nervous as ever: yes

Me: onwards

We began to walk to sarasland cause I don't have a cart

Me: so luigi

Luigi: yeah

Me: so who is the princess

Luigi: well her name is daisy she has orange hair her favorite color is orange and her dress is orange

Me: seems a bit to obsessed with orange

Luigi: yeah a little bit she is also a tomboy so don't laugh at her voice or anything like that

Me: she got a dad

Luigi: yes king Richard bit protective of her daughter but he ok

Me: mom

Luigi: sadly died of a heart attack

Me: rough

So we were half way to the kingdom suddenly

Goomba: so luigi and levi the L brothers I thought bowser dealt with levi here

Me: you were wrong

Suddenly 20 more goomba and koopas came out in a ambush

Koopa: cant wait to get the Loot of there bodys

Loot was the word for

So I'm in my own head and my brother is controlling me

"god damnit were screwed"

Voice: oh yeah

My brother ready for battle knocked out all of the koopas and the goombas

"holy crap"

Voice: did I just do that loot

We switched places

Luigi: did you just do that

Me: I think so anyway we should get a move on

Luigi: yeah

That's the end of chapter 3 the new found power I will have the next 2 chapters up tomorrow thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5 princess daisy

Welcome to the 5 chapter of stuck in the world of Mario enjoy

Luigi: were almost there

Me: so who's going to ask daisy to the ball

Luigi: what do you mean

Me: well once I meet her are you gonna ask

Luigi: I guess I will

Me: good you need to for your self esteem

Luigi: ok

We get there at about 12:00

Me: on a scale of 1 to 10 how nervous are you

Luigi: 100

Me: don't worry it will be fine

Luigi: ok ill knock she doesn't know you so introduce your self

"how can she not know us were Luigi and Mario's brother"

Luigi begins to knock on the door and daisy answers

Daisy: hi Luigi how are you

Luigi: h-hi daisy I'm good how a-re you

"god this is a train wreck"

Daisy: so who's this

Me: I am Levi Mario Mario and luigi's 3rd brother at your service

"elegant"

Daisy: nice to meet you

Daisy: so come in come in make yourself at home

Luigi: so the reason why we came here is because there is a ceremony at the mushroom kingdom and I was wondering if you would like to come

Daisy: for what

Me: well I've been in a coma for 8 years and have just recently got out of it

Daisy: geez well I'd love to come but only for one thing

"a sleep over"

Daisy: You two have to have a sleep over with me

Me whispering: how did you know that

" I can read minds in this world"

Me whispering: wow I don't know much about you

Luigi: um well i-I um

Me: we would love to have a sleep over

Daisy: yeah so come here at 5:00 o'clock sharp

Me: ok bye

Luigi: what did you just do

Me: helping you

Luigi: helping me how

Me: well you need to make your move

Luigi: I don't wanna

Me: don't be a baby luigi your 26 grow up

Luigi: fine

So we head back home to get everything we need for the sleep over

Me: Toothbrush check pajamas check cap check we ready to go

"ready as ill every be"

Me: well we will meet luigi at his place so onwards

We arrive at luigis mansion at 4:00

Knock knock

Luigi wearing his formal cloths

Me: ready

Luigi: I guess

Me: ahh don't worry it will be fine lets-a-go

We arrive at 5:00 o'clock

Luigi: here we go

"this will be cheesy"

I knock on the door daisy has her pajamas on and her teddy bear

Me: hello princess

Daisy: hi Levi and luigi

Daisy: so shall I give you a tour of my castle

Luigi: sure

Daisy: follow me

Daisy escorts us to our room strange enough daisy room was right next to luigi's

Daisy: so what should we do first

Me: well what you got

Daisy: we could play 7 minutes of heaven

Me and luigi look at each other in shock

Me: anything else

"no matter what happens someone getting kissed tonight

Daisy: well there the wii

" they have wii"

Luigi: ok we will play that

Daisy: ok follow me

Me: what games you goy

Daisy: well we got Mario strikers charged

Luigi: ok we will play that

We decide to play Mario strikers charged

Me: I'm in this game

"god I feel famous"

I decided to play me in the game

" I wonder what the megastrike is"

I play against luigi then proceed to do my megastrike I do my megastrike and what happens is pretty cool

Me: so that's my megastrike

Luigi: yep

I use my mind too shoot the ball through the goals ( it's the best I could come up with ok)

"that's pretty cool"

Daisy: well I think that enough gaming for one day time for bed

Me: ok where's my room again

Daisy: last door in the hallway

Me: ok thanks

"I wonder what's in daisy's room"

Me: no I'm not going in there

"come on dude don't be chicken"

Me: fine

When I got in the room there was her diary I decided too read it and it

Me: Luigi is so cute and handsome I really like him but im shy that he won't like me back

Daisy walks in the room and says

Daisy: why are you reading my diary

"crap"

I just left you on a cliffhanger well we will find out in the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6 lucky

Welcome to the 6th chapter of stuck in the world of Mario enjoy

Me: h-ey daisy whats up

Daisy: what did you read

Me: you like luigi

Daisy: I do I really do but you will have to pay

Me: what are you going to do

Daisy: you will find out in the morning

Me: ok goodnight

"were so dead"

Me: oh yeah

The next morning

Me: morning brother

….

Me: hello wake up

I wondered where my brother was when I looked to my left he was a ghost

Me: WHAT THE F**K

"what the hell I'm a ghost now

Me: this is what daisy did to us the hell

Luigi at the door: hey levi wake up we got to go back to the kingdom

Me: oh crap hide

My ghost brother then went back inside my head

Luigi: hey ready to go

Me: yeah I just got to tell daisy something

Luigi: ok hurry up ill be outside

Me: ok he is gone

Lets call my brother lucky

Lucky then come out of my head

Lucky: what the hell now I can enter your head and come out here cool

Me: this is werid im going to go tell daisy what she did

I went into daisy's room and talked to her

Me: what did you do

Daisy: I won't tell

Lucky: I wonder

Lucky then goes into daisy's head and reads her mind

Lucky: she casted a memory loss spell on us and I guess I blocked the spell and I came out like a ghost

Daisy: what just happened holy crap a ghost

Me: daisy meet my brother

Daisy: but Mario and luigi are your brothers

Me: (this is a lie) when I was in a coma my head got a voice in it and he is my brother

Daisy: that's impossible

Lucky: does It look impossible

Daisy: so you still know that I like luigi

Me: yes so I'm going to tell him right now

Daisy: NO

Lucky: calm down he likes you too daisy he is just to shy to tell you

Daisy: really

Me: yes so your coming to the ceremony to tell Luigi that you love him ok (its just 3 more days till the ceremony)

Daisy: ok fine

Me: come on lucky

Lucky then comes back in my head

Lucky: this is helpful

So that's the end of chapter 6 I would like to thank Sol1234 for the idea of my brother coming out and being a ghost


	7. Chapter 7 the baseball game

Welcome to chapter 7 of stuck in the world of Mario enjoy

Luigi: ready lets go

Me: ok

I make it to my house unharmed and me and lucky talk

Lucky: ok this is to cool I wonder what else I can do

Me: well you are a ghost and so you can probably turn invisible

Lucky: hmmm ( he spins and turns invisible) cool

Me: this is going to be helpful

Knock knock

Me: quick go inside hey Mario whats up

Mario: nothing new were almost done with the ceremony

Me: ok cool

Mario: so me and peach were wondering

Me: yes

Mario: well baseball season is coming up and we were wondering if you would like to be a captain

Me: sure but I'm going to need a second captain and a team

Mario: hmmm ill find someone

(when lucky is in my head this " is him specking)

" dude let me be a secondary captain"

Me whispering: how

" tell Mario about me"

Me: not a bad idea

Me: hey Mario I have an idea

Mario: who

Me: come in and ill show you

Mario: ok

Me: so you know how ive been talking randomly right well watch this

Lucky comes out

Mario: AHHH a ghost

Me: no this Is my brother lucky

Lucky: hey

Mario: but how

Me: when I was in my coma he was a voice in my head and then daisy casted a spell on me and he was a ghost

Mario: that's really werid who knows?

Me: you and daisy you can tell whoever you want ok

Mario: ok but you need a team

Lucky: hmmm ( suddenly lucky then summoned boos and Vivian)

Me: hmm well there we go

Mario: this is weird well there's your team

Vivien: hey Mario

Mario: hey Vivian

Vivien: so this is the team boos Levi and… a handsome man

Lucky: well hello madam

Vivien: hello hot stuff

Lucky: she likes me

Me: so where will they be staying

Vivien: they can stay with me

Mario: ok thanks Vivien

Vivien: ok bye

(Vivian and the boos disappear )

Me: ok bye Mario

Mario: bye

Lucky: Vivian likes me

Me: nice lets hope she's not evil

Lucky: I'm coming back in your head

Me: ok

"ahh home"

The next day

Announcer: welcome to the first game of the season of baseball todays game is levi's loot vs. diddy ninjas

( my sports wear are my overalls and cap,)

Me: you ready

"yep ill get the team"

Lucky: hey Vivian

Vivian: hey levi and lucky ready

Me: yep lets go

(diddy's team is donkey kong Dixie kong tiny kong some koopas and goomba's)

So not to bore you ill skip to the last inning

Lucky: ok the score 10 to 11 and Vivian and boo are at 2 and 3rd base just hit a good enough hit and we win

Me thinking in my head: so im a team captain I have that special swing I wonder

Diddy then pitches the ball and I do my special swing the ball turn invisible and when it lands 2 ghosts come out and scare the people near it

Lucky: go go go go go go

( I run as fast as I can and boo and Vivian make it to base this is clichéd but we won)

Announcer: well the levi's loot have won the game and are going to the next game to face off against yoshi's team

Me: yes we won

Lucky: cool so the next game is next week and the ceremony is tomorrow so ill go back into your head

Vivien: well it was good seeing you again bye

Me: bye

" so lets go get ready for the ceremony "

Well that's the end of chapter 7 please review and if you have suggestions for the next chapter please message me


	8. Chapter 8 the ceremony

Welcome to chapter 8 of the story before we get started the story won't end for a pretty long time I got some ideas for future chapters so on to the story enjoy

"hey wake up"

Me: ahh what time is it

"its 10:00 we got 4 more hours till the ceremony"

Me: so why did you wake me up now

"make sure you were ready"

Me: fine I'll get up

I take everything you would take if you were going to go somewhere important

Me: 2 hours left till the ceremony what do you want to do

"hmmm well we could talk about all the stuff happing"

Me: sure why not

Me: so theres another everyone another princess another wario bro another-

Lucky: baby

Me: holy crap there's a baby us wonder what he looks like

Lucky: I never understood that if they went back in time then why are the baby's still here

Me: we'll have to ask them that

Lucky: I don't think that will work so another princess

Me: well Vivian likes you obviously Mario and peach soon luigi and daisy hell even yoshi and birdo and I have no one

Lucky: hey don't worry we'll find someone for you

Me: maybe someday

At the ceremony

Mario: hey you made it

"obviously"

me: hey Mario nice job with the ceremony

Mario: thanks

(just to round up the people there was a lot of people yoshi birdo daisy peach waluigi wario ivel Vivian Rosalina ETC. ivel is 3rd wario brother its my name backwards)

"seems like everyone has come"

Daisy: hey Levi

Me: see you later Mario hey daisy

Daisy: I need you to speck with me in private

Me: well I don't think theres anywhere t-

She pulls me in a janitor closet

Me: so what do you want

Daisy: well I've been practicing asking luigi out and I was wondering if I could test it on you

Me: um- one sec

I look out of the closet to see if anyone was listening

Me: ok no ones around so shoot

Daisy: echm luigi ever since peach introduced us I've been in love with you ever since your cute handsome and you have a great personality I would love to go out with you so yes or no

Me: that was surprisingly good daisy

Daisy: you really think so

Me: yeah if I was in love with you which I'm not I would say yes

Daisy: thanks Levi

Peach: excuse me everyone I would like to make a toast to Levi Mario for coming out of his coma for after 8 years

(applause)

Me: thank you ever since that incident which I can't remember that well I've helped many people down the line meted new people made enemies made friends but there is something else that happened to me when I was in my coma

suddenly a spear was coming towards me luckily It missed

bowser jr: damn I missed

Mario: bowser jr

Bowser jr: my daddy wants mommy peach and aunt daisy

Daisy: he thinks I'm a aunt

Bowser comes in though the window with his clown balloon (sorry I forgot what it is called) with a dart of some kind and his minions

Bowser: sorry for crashing the party

Me: it's a ceremony

Bowser: I thought I dealt with you

Me: wealt I am here aren't I

Bowser: soon you will be one of my servants

Bowser throws the dart at me and lucky come out and get hit by it

Me: NO

Mario: what happning to him

Bowser: coming to fight for me

Lucky then gets up and fights me

Me: ahh dude what's wrong with you

Lucky: king koopa will rule all

Peach: what is he talking about

Bowser: he is under my control now

Mario: damn you bowser

Bowser: come we got princesses to kidnap

Lucky then steals the princess and goes with bowser

Me: not him not my brother

Thank you for reading this chapter if you have any suggestions for any future chapters please message me I'll post the next chapter tomorrow


	9. Chapter 9 the cure

Welcome to chapter 9 enjoy

Me: not lucky

Mario: levi there's no use of crying over it we have to go save him and the princesses

Me: ok but were gonna need a cure to reverse the stage of the mind control

Mario: then we need e. gad

Me: well where is he

Mario: luigi is the only one that know

Me: ok where is he

Mario: I don't know but he is probably at his house lets go

Knock knock

Me: hello luigi

Me: I don't think he is here

(sobbing)

Mario: luigi

I open the door to find luigi on his couch crying his eyes out

Me: jeez luigi what's wrong

Luigi: DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU KNOW WHATS WRONG

Me: jeez calm down

Luigi: NO YOU TOOK THE ONE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND I'LL NEVER GET HER BACK

Me: what are you talking about

Luigi: I overheard daisy saying and you talking about how you love each other

Me: what no no daisy actually likes you not me she was just practicing on me to ask you out

Luigi: really

Me: yes but she was kidnapped by bowser and we need help

Luigi: she's been kidnapped lets go

Me: wait wait wait also lucky has been brain washed and we need e gad for a cure

Luigi: ahh yes lucky the 4th Mario bro technically Mario told me about him he is in the basement

: who interrupts my studies

me: hello mr. gad

e. gad: what do you what Im very busy

me: we just need a small favor

Mario: we need a brain wash cure for a ghost

: why?

Mario: well when levi was In his coma a voice developed then daisy casted a spell on him then he came out like a ghost and bowser brain washed him and we need a cure

: hmmmm I have just the thing here its call ghost x

me: ok how does it work

: just load it into this dart and stab him with it and he'll be back to normal

me: thanks

: no problem bye

me: ok so I got the cure hey luigi want to come save daisy she'll be impressed

luigi: sure I'll go

Vivian: im going to

Luigi: YAHHHHHH

Me: calm down luigi why

Vivian: I love your brother and I can't see him like this so can I come

Mario: sure let-a-go

That is it for chapter 9 the next chapter will be sometime tomorrow maybe so if you have any suggestion's for future chapters please message me and I'll see you later


	10. Chapter 10 bowsers castle

Welcome to chapter 10 of stuck in the world of Mario enjoy

Meanwhile with peach and daisy

Daisy: careful

Lucky: shut up and get in there

Daisy: I hate being kidnapped what are we going to do

Peach: what I always do wait for Mario to arrive

Daisy: no we always do that lets try escaping

Peach: there's a lock here we could lock pick it

Lily: I could help you with that

Daisy: and you are

Lily: I am lily princess of heartland (I just made that up don't go searching for that)

Peach: well nice to meet you I'm peach and this is daisy

Lily: you got kidnapped too

Peach: yeah

Lily: well I know how to lock pick you got a bobby pin

Daisy: I do

Lily: gimme it

Lily: so just do that then that and bam its opened

Daisy: well lets get going

Lily: shhh this place is crawling with bowsers minions so we got to sneak our way out of here

Meanwhile with Mario, Luigi, and Levi

Mario: so here we are bowsers castle

Me: lucky is in there somewhere

Luigi: well we can't go in the front door

Me: there's a second story window right there but how are we going to get up there

Mario: well lucky for us I brought some yellow capes

Luigi: ok good so we got to get enough speed in order to get up there

We get up there with ease

Me: ok we made it so now what

Mario: shhh

Koopa: hey you see the 3 new princesses we caught

Red koopa: no not yet where are they

Koopa: on the 3rd floor after this shift we will go see them

Luigi: there is another princess

Me: well there up one floor I think with these capes we can just fly up there

Mario: can't bowser set up laser's that will burn you to a crisp if you fly up there

Me: why

Mario: in case we have capes and fly up there

Luigi: we could sneak up the stairs

Me: it's the only option lets go

Mario: ok we made it up the stairs the princess's should be right around this corner

Luigi: lets go

We: turn the corner and collide with the princesses

Me: ow my head

Mario: peach

Peach: Mario

Daisy: luigi

Luigi: daisy

Me: and you are

Lily: I'm lily from the heart kingdom

Me: ok hi I'm Levi and Luigi and Mario

Lily: nice to meet you

Mario: ok we got the princesses now lucky

Peach: lucky was he that ghost that threw us in the cage

Me: yeah when I was in my coma he developed and then daisy put a spell on me and he came out like a ghost

Daisy: sorry about that by the way

Me: its fine

Mario: well where is he

Daisy: we saw him going down to bowsers throne

Luigi: if it wasn't bad enough

Me: Mario got the cure

Mario: right here

Me: ok good so all we got to do is-

A hammer bro knocks me out and takes everyone else prisoner

Me: ahhh my head

Bowser: you think you could sneak into my castle

Me: well at the time yes

Bowser: SHUT UP KILL HIM

Me sword at my neck: lucky its me levi your stronger than this fight the poison fight it

Lucky: levi what the hell where am I

Me: cut me loose hurry

Bowser: impossible

Lucky: does it look impossible?

Bowser: kill them both

Lucky then teleports us out of there

Me: phew that was close where are we

Lucky: were at the prisons cell

Me: ok good we got to save everyone and lily

Lucky: lily?

Me: it's a princess that we saved back in the cages

Lucky: you like her don't you

Me: yeah I do

( if you want a description of her she had black hair green eyes and where a white dress)

Lucky: well anyway there's a lever over there that will unlock all prison cells

Me: ok I'll switch

(pull switch)

Mario: man I hate tight spaces

Daisy: I'm glad we got to share a cell together Luigi

Luigi: I glad too daisy

Lily: GHOST

Me: whoa calm down this is my ghost brother lucky ok

Lily: yeah ok so how do we get out of here

Lucky: simple ill just teleport us out of here

Mario: or we go out that door

Lucky: ok that will be simple

Me: um lucky you know that the poison is still coursing through your veins right

Lucky: yeah we should hurry

Mario: don't worry I got the cure right here

Lucky: OW

Me: ok you should be fine now lets go

Thank you for reading chapter ten of my story I will try to put these up more often so expect the next chapter very soon


	11. Chapter 11 the wound

Welcome to the 11th chapter of stuck in the world of Mario enjoy

(Walking home on a field)

lucky: glad we're out of there

me:let's just say we're lucky

me: so lily where is heartland

lily: just north of the hills

me: I live on the hills

lily: do you now

me: got any siblings

lily:brother

me: I got 3

daisy: do we know where we're going

Luigi: yeah we used this path took us 5 hours to get here

daisy: uhhhh this is going to take forever

peach: don't whine about it

daisy: but I hate wal-

daisy is then shot by a gun in the gut

Luigi: NOOOO

me: Jesus Christ

bowser: you think you can escape that easy attack my minions

me: get her over to those rocks

peach: is she alive

me: yeah gut shot she'll be fine just passed out we just got to get to a hospital

Mario: there's not one for ten miles from here

me: then we got to hurry

Luigi: not with all of bowsers minions here

lucky: we need a diversion

lily: we could caught through the jungle

me: won't work they would see us we would be dead in seconds

me: lucky can't you teleport

lucky: not ten miles

me: go as far as you can we need to get out of here

lucky:ok I'll try

we then teleport to the middle of DK JUNGLE

Mario: this is bad

peach: how

Mario: donkey kong is around here

me: no this is good there's herbs around here it will make daisy better

Luigi:Did the bullet pass threw he

me: no it's still in there deep in her gut if we don't get it out she'll die from a infection

Luigi: oh god

me: Luigi calm down we just got to get out of here and get some herbs

Lucky: we could get the bullet out

me: if we had something sharp

Mario: we could use a piranha plants tooth

me: that might work where are they

Mario: just that way

me: ok you Luigi and lucky go get that tooth

luigi: I'm not leavening daisy

me: I can't go I have to take care of her

peach: I'll go

Mario: are you sure

peach: yeah never been in the jungle before

me: ok we'll if you find some herbs get some

Mario: ok we will be as fast as we can

me: bye

2 hours later

daisy: AHHHHHH

me: SHHHHHH be quiet you might attract animals

daisy: wh- wh- what happened

me: you were shot in the gut

daisy: oh my god

me: don't worry we are gonna get it out

daisy: how

me: with a piranha plant tooth and herbs

daisy: how will that work

me: the herbs will numb the pain and the tooth could pop the bullet out

Daisy: oh god

Mario: we got a tooth and some herbs

me: she's awake

Luigi: so can we do it now

me: no at this kind of time the scream would lure predators

lily: can't she just bite on something like a stick

me: that would work but stick is to dirty

Luigi: how about a sock

daisy: no

me: daisy I think that's your only option

daisy: how could this get worse

me: ok let's start shall we

thank you for reading chapter 11 expect the new chapter tomorrow


	12. Chapter 12 healing wounds

Welcome to chapter 12 of stuck i. the world of Mario enjoy

me: daisy you ready

daisy: yeah yeah I'm ready

Luigi: I can't watch this

me: ok eat this it will numb the pain

me: ok bite down as hard as you can on this sock

me: ok you ready this is gonna hurt

me: here we go

Daisy: hmmmmm hmmmmm

me: almost got it

daisy muffled: ahhhhhhhhhh

me: got it

Mario: is she

me: no she passed out from the pain she'll be fine

Luigi: thank god

me: but the wound is still opened so there's a chance of infection so we got to go

lucky: I tried teleporting to the south towards the kingdom so we should be close

D.K groo groo ( i found them)

Mario: I knew this would happen

lucky: I wonder groooo groooo ( we have wounded and need help getting to the kingdom)

D.K: groo groo ( we won't help but there is a trail to the south)

lucky: groo groo ( thank you)

me: you can speak monkey

lucky: no I just guessed but he pointed south so we got to go

mario: I'll carry daisy

me: let's go

we find the trail and the kingdom

Luigi: finally

peach: let's get daisy to a hospital

at the hospital

me: we need a doctor

doc toad: what happened

me: shot though the gut We got the bullet out but possibly infection

doc toad: get her to a room for inspection

Luigi: you think she's gonna be the same

peach: she's strong she'll live

me: so you need a ride home

lily: yeah I guess I do

me: here I'll show you to the train station

lily: ok

on the way to the train station

me: so what's your story

Lily: we'll my brother is overprotective he never lets me go anywhere without permission

"I'm here you know"

me: excuse me for one sec

me whispering: what are you doing

" I snuck in just as you were leaving"

me: you sneaky bastard

lily: who are you talking to

me: um no one lets go

lily: so who was that ghost at the jungle

me: you sure we'll he is my third brother

lucky: hey

lily: so this is your brother he is a ghost

me: yeah when I was in my coma he developed as a voice then daisy put a spell on me and he blocked the spell and came out like this I call him lucky

lucky: sup

lily: weird so he can go back into your head at any time

Me: yep anytime he wants kind of annoying

vivian: lucky

Lucky: Vivian

Vivian then kisses lucky on the lips

lucky: I'll see you two later I think I have to spend some time with Vivian here

me: ok bye

lily: thats so interesting

me: we'll anyway how old are you

lily: 24 how old are you

me: 22

lily: got I job

me: well I work at the hospital

lily: cool

me: we should hang out

lily: like a date

me: what no no no I mean maybe

lily: *giggle* your cute

* kiss on cheek*

me blushing: hehe um so um *faints*

lily: hey wake up

me: that's the 4th time that's happened

lily: * giggle* come on the train station is right there

me: we'll I'll see you later I guess

lily: defiantly bye

me: bye

back at the house

lucky: levi I'm home

me: how was it

lucky: lost my virginity

me: yes how was it

lucky: it was great did you know she had sisters

me: oh yeah thousand year door

lucky: yeah terrifying but seem nice enough

me: so lily likes me

lucky: really

me: yeah she said we could go out on a date

lucky: proud of you man sadly we won't get to tell this to any of out familey member

me: why don't we just go back

lucky: it's clearly not a coma it's real life and think about it we have been here since the beginning so we never existed in the real world

me: well we will have many adventures ahead of us

thank you for reading chapter 12 in stuck in the world of mario


	13. Chapter 13 the body guard

Welcome to the 13th chapter of stuck in the world of Mario enjoy

3 weeks later

lucky: hey get up Mario is on the phone

me: why do you always wake me up

lucky: make sure your not dead

me: hello

Mario: hey it's Mario

me: hey Mario

Mario: so tomorrow's peaches birthday and we're getting dinner at a restaurant she's wondering if you and lucky wanted to come

me: um sure why not I got nothing planned hey lucky you good

lucky: yeah

me: yeah Mario we can go what time

Mario: come at 7:30 at the castle wear something nice nit your overalls

me: k bye

lucky: so what's happening

me: it's peaches birthday tomorrow

lucky: how old

me: no idea

lucky: how do you think Daisy doing

me: hmmmm let me call Luigi

* ring ring*

Luigi: hello

Me: hey Luigi whats up

Luigi: Not much

me: so I called to see how daisy's doing

Luigi: she's fine her dad is freaking out though

me: why?

Luigi: he thinks that We Caused her to get shot

me: seriously I'll talk to him maybe say that we didn't shoot her

Me: ok bye

lucky: how is she

me: doing good her dad thinks we shot her on accident

lucky: seriously why

me: i don't know maybe he never seen bowser he doesn't believe in him I'm gonna go talk to him you think you could teleport me there

lucky: not that far but I could get you half way

me: ok I'll get dressed and then teleport

5 minutes later

Lucky: ready

me: what are you gonna do all day

lucky: might hang out with Vivian

Me: we'll I'll see you later

*teleport*

me: ill never get use to that

at sarasaland

knock knock

Daisy: hi levi

me: hey daisy how's the wound

daisy: healing

king Richards: who's at the door

daisy: levi

king Richards: I want to talk to him in private

daisy: come in

King Richard's: the infamous levi

me thinking: and a king I never heard about

me: so you wanted to talk to me

king Richard: yes what is wrong with you

me: what

King Richards: you shot my daughter

me: um no I didn't she was shot by bowser

king Richards: thats what she and Mario said

me: the bullet was In he gut and if i didn't get it out in time she would have died

king Richards: how do you know this stuff

me: I'm a doctor I see this type of stuff all the time

king Richards: if your telling the truth I thank you for saving my daughter

me: your welcome king

king Richards: her friend peach is having a birthday party tomorrow yes

me: yeah

king Richard: I want you to protect be her personal body guard

me: why

king Richards: I just want her to be safe

me: well ok ill do my best sir

king Richards: thank you

me: so bye I got to get home to prepare

outside the castle

daisy: levi wait

me: yes

daisy: what did he say to you

me: well since I saved your life I'm your bodyguard

daisy: really

me: yeah he wants me around for my medical training

daisy: for how long

me: not sure

daisy: I'll see you later

me: bye

on the way back

lucky: hey

me: jeez don't scare me like that

lucky: ehh whatever so what he say

me: starting tomorrow I'm daisy's bodyguard

lucky: but why you

me: because of my medical experience if she gets injured I'll be able to help her

lucky: what do you think Luigi will say

me: let's hope he isn't mad

Thank you for reading chapter 13 of stuck in the world of mario


	14. Chapter 14 the party

Welcome to chapter 14 of stuck in the world of Mario enjoy

11:20 am

Lucky: hey you're awake

Me: how do you wake up so early?

Lucky: I'm a ghost I wake up at 4:00

Me: whatever so you coming to the party

Lucky: yeah who's coming

Me: peach Mario Luigi daisy me you

Lucky: hmmm well you can't go in your overalls you need fancy cloths

Me: where would you find fancy cloths in a kingdom with mushroom people?

Lucky: there actually hats but I saw a store that had tuxes and other fancy stuff

Me: ok well then lets go

After that

Me: now I feel fancy

Lucky: was the tophat worth it

Me: got to look good dude

7 hours later

Lucky: ready to go

Me: yeah teleport us to peach's house

*teleport*

Luigi: YAHHHHH

Me: sup

Mario: do you teleport everywhere

Lucky: every Monday and Friday

Peach: is everyone ready then lets go

At the line

Me: so daisy I'm suppose to protect you

Daisy: yeah

Me: so am I suppose to like stay with you at all time or

Daisy: I don't think so

Me: well let's just say ill do my best I can't save everyone

Peach and daisy have a boring conversation

Mario: Levi can I talk to you in private

Me: um- sure lucky save my spot

Me: what

Mario: I am going to propose to peach in the restaurant

Me: really why are you telling me

Mario: you have great ideas am as nervous as Luigi right now

Me: dude calm down it will be fine just propose

Mario: you sure

Me: yeah don't worry how long 10 20 years I'm pretty sure she'll say yes

Mario: ok thanks

Me: thanks lucky

In the restaurant

Peach: you can never get a reservation here

Luigi: I'm still uncomfortable with a ghost as a brother

Me: its better than a boo

Luigi: guess your right so what did you and daisy talk about

Me: well her dad wanted me to be her private bodyguard

Luigi: why?

Me: I guess because of my medical training

Lucky: hey Levi is that lily

Me: why would she be here?

Lucky: she with a guy

Me: a guy? Ill investigate

Lily why can't you let me be with anyone

Kyle: I just want to make sure how do you say it

Me: Levi

Lily: Levi what are you doing here

Me: peach's birthday is today and we decided to go here

Me: and you are

Kyle: my name is Kyle lily's brother

Me: nice to meet you

Lily: so you we haven't talked in a while

Me: 3 weeks if I recall

Lily: how about you come over for dinner

Kyle: what

Me: um sure why not

Kyle: can I speck to you in private lily

Kyle: what are you thinking?

Lily: what are you talking about?

Kyle: the guys a jerk

Lily: you say that about everyone and he's cute

Kyle: remember last time it was a magikoopa as a hunk and you got kidnapped

Lily: so I know him you see that girl in the orange dress

Kyle: yeah

Lily: Levi saved her life

Kyle: what

Lily: she got shot and was almost killed but Levi has medical training so she survived

Kyle: fine but one chance ok

Lily: ok

Me: what was that about?

Lily: nothing so yes

Me: sure ill come over

Lily: yeah *hug*

Me: *blush*

Mario: everyone I have an announcement to make

Me: here we go

Thank you for reading this chapter and ill see you in the next one (that will be out today or tomorrow)


	15. Chapter 15 the trophy

Welcome to the chapter 15 of stuck in the world of Mario enjoy

WARNING CHEESYNESS INBOUND

Mario: peach since I first saved you from bowser I knew you were my soulmate I have protected you from the mightiest foes but this is the strongest peach will you marry me

peach: oh Mario of course I will *kiss*

*clap*

Mario and peach then run to the kingdom

luigi: we'll that was fast

me: yeah I'll see you later lily

lily: bye

Luigi: here daisy I'll take you home

Me: I got to go with you

daisy: that will be fine

half way yo sarasaland

me: don't you guys have karts or something

luigi: they can't go anywhere in this time of year

me: then can't you modif-

i am then turned into a trophy by wario

Luigi: wario

wario: don't touch him or I'll turn you into trophy's

meanwhile in the trophy universe

me: where am I

master hand: you are a trophy

me: a what?

master hand: a trophy if you are defeated or touched by the dark cannon you will be a trophy

me: so what do I do?

master hand: you wait until you are free

me: so how long is that

master hand: until your trophy is touched by the bottom

me: ok so I wait

master hand: I know you are not from this universe

me: yeah I was somehow summoned here do you know how to get back

master hand: sadly there is no way back

meanwhile at warios house

wario: waluigi I got a decoration

waluigi: ahhh it's that idiot levi

Ivel: ooo we just need two more to complete our collection

wario: just don't touch the bottom

ivel: what happens

wario: he will be set free

ivel: oh well let's put him in storage

in storage there is birdo, Yoshi, and Petey piranha

me: so I'm in storage

master hand: yes wario has stolen one of our dark cannon and is using it for revenge

me: aren't you master hand leader of the trophies

master hand: ivel your opposite is smarter than I expected and modified it so I can't destroy it

me: so theres nothing I can do

master hand: You have to wait to be free by the selected few of people thwt can release trophies

the next day with luigi and daisy

daisy: Luigi your still up

luigi: I couldn't sleep

daisy: it's not your fault that levi was turned into a trophy

Luigi: I know what it's like to be a trophy it's not fun

daisy: it's ok

Luigi: I guess your right but we got to save him

daisy: we'll I'm gonna help you

Luigi: thanks sweetie

Daisy: no problem so where do we start

Luigi: well we know where wario lives in that house of his and that he has a dark cannon

Daisy: that's the least ivel is the smartest and could have security measures

Luigi: and waluigi will be a push over

daisy: we could use the help of lucky he can possess people like he did to me

Luigi: he what

daisy: don't worry it doesn't hurt

Luigi: ok Mario is on his honeymoon by now so let's call lucky

*ring ring*

lucky: hello

daisy: lucky it's daisy we need your help

lucky: with what

daisy: levi has been turned into a trophy by wario and we need your possession powers to help us

lucky: um sure I'll be right there

*teleport*

lucky: what's the plan

Luigi: YAHHH

lucky: seriously

Luigi: sorry I'm just terrified of ghosts

daisy: the plan is you will teleport us to warios house theN posses ivel and get his information on where levi is

lucky: what's your guys job

daisy: my job is to make sure no one finds us while we're doing this and Luigi is one if the people who can release trophies

lucky: I thought everyone could do that

Luigi: not everyone

lucky: well I'm ready When you are

daisy: we have to do it at night so no one sees us

lucky: ok I'll go get ready then

Thank you for reading this chapter if you have any suggestions for future chapters pleases message me


	16. Chapter 16 the rescue

Welcome to the 16the chapter of stuck in the world of mario enjoy

midnight

lucky: ok everyone ready

daisy: yep lets go

luigi: I've got some bluetooths so we can talk when we spilt up

lucky: good idea

teleport

ivel: hmmm nothing here

posses

lucky: ok the storage area is in the basement he also got petey birdo and yoshi?

luigi: I've been wondering where yoshi has been ok lets go

in the storage facilty

daisy: ok I'll be on look out

luigi: um do we want to get petey out

lucky: let's take him but not set him free yet

luigi: ok

*ding*

me: ahhh what happend

daisy: you were a trophy

me: it wasin't as bad as I expected

luigi: really

me: yeah I just talked to master hand and that's it

luigi: it was much worse for me

wario: what is this

lucky: crap

wario: i warned you now you will become part of my collection

yoshi: gulp

wario: you little you just ate my dark cannon no matter you'll still die in here

me: I wonder

*ding*

petey: aghhhhhhh

wario: ahhhhhhh

lucky: let's give these two some time

teleport

daisy: you think he'll be fine

me: he'll be fine petey will just eat him snd spit him out cause of the garlic taste

me: we'll thanks guys I'll see you later I guess

16 chapters in and for those who read this thank you I'll write two more chapters today (probably) and thanks for reading


	17. Heartland

Welcome to chapter 17 of stuck in the world of Mario enjoy

the next day

3:00

lucky: so got anything planned today

me: I'm going to the heart kingdom

lucky: really why

me: lily invited me to dinner

lucky: really thinking of getting to third base

me: dude you know I have not had a girlfriend since high school

Lucky: I lived in your head it's all you talked about

me: what ever she wants me there at six any advice

lucky: any siblings

me: she got a brother named Kyle pretty big dude

lucky: well be careful

me: by the way you know master hand

lucky: super smash bros

me: yeah he knows that we're not from this universe and we can never get back

lucky: really well that sucks I'm gonna miss mom but this is also good

me: how is this good

lucky: I can move around I don't have to go everywhere with you

me: yeah I guess your right but whatever

5:30

me: ok hey can you teleport me to heartland

teleport

me: that was unexpected

knock knock

mr. Wood: who are you

me: I'm levi from the mushroom kingdom

mr. Wood: ahhh lily was talking about you come in

me: thanks

: levi so good to meet you lily can't stop talking about you

Lily: levi

Kyle: hi

Me: hey lily Kyle so what's for dinner

mrs. Wood: oh just meatloaf

me: my fav shall we

at the dinner table

Kyle: here want a drink

me: um sure

Kyle the pours this purple liquid

me: is this soda

kyle: yeah

: so you have 3 brothers

me: yep mario luigi and lucky

lily: lucky is a ghost levi got out of his coma about a month ago and lucky developed as a voice and then a girl coasted a spell and lucky happened

maybe we can meet them someday

me: someday

me: * drinks "soda"*

kyle: so levi I heard your s doctor

me: yes Ive been a doctor since I was 18

useful trait

me: we'll this has been a lovely dinner but I best get back home

this is shy guy weather there is a massive storm heading towards heartland people are advised to stay inside for the night

Lily: guess your stuck here till the morning

me: yeah I guess

: we'll you can sleep in the guest room for tonight lily would you show him to his room

lily: sure mom follow me

me: so what's your full name

lily love wood

me: cool

Lily: so the bathroom is just down the hall call if you need anything

me: hey can I use your phone

lily: sure here

me: thanks

lily: ill be downstairs

ring ring

lucky: hello

me: hey lucky it's levi theres a storm and I can't make it home tonight

lucky: I can fix that

teleport

me: jeez lucky what are you doing here

lucky: I'm gonna help you with your girlfriend

me: she's not my girlfriend

lucky: haha sure I'll stay in your head until you got it under control

me: I think I have it under control

"to late"

me: you son of a bitch

"just like old time hey do you feel ok I feel dizzy in here"

me: yeah I feel fine

"weird well where is she"

me: downstairs

"then that's where we go"

me: ok

downstairs

lily: hey levi want to play wii

me: um sure what are you playing

lily: Mario sluggers

Me: ok well you got a second controller

lily: yeah over there

"So far so good"

me: Ok I'll play as me and you play as

lily: me

me: you are in this game

lily: you play baseball

me: not in awhile i use to have a team with lucky but I've disbanded the team

lily: maybe tomorrow we'll play a game

me: ok I'll pick my brothers Vivian boo king boo Petey dry bones shy guy and baby levi

" my god your adorable"

lily: my team will be my brother peach daisy baby lily magikoopa koopa troops paratroops and donkey kong

9 inning later

me: welt we tied

Lily: that was fun

me: yeah hey can I use your bathroom

lily: yeah

in the hallway

me: hey do you feel like your about to pass out

" oh god don't fall to the ground fight it"

me: *passes out*

me: ugh where am I

Kyle: my room

me: you chained me up why

Kyle: I don't trust you at all I hate you my sister is too good for you magikoopas

me: wait what?

kyle: shut it magikoopa I know your plan to steal lily it's not gonna happen

me: dude I'm not w magikoopa I'm human being I saved your sister

Kyle: shut it

me: where did you get a dark cannon

Kyle: a friend gave it too me

turned into a trophy again

Kyle: damn magikoopas

me: seriously again

master hand: sorry it looks like your are trophy again but lucky isn't

lucky: god damn it what did he do touch the bottom

ding

me: thanks man

lucky: no problem

me: let's get out of here

lucky: yeah let's tell lily

me: hey lily

lily: what took so long

me: door got stuck

lily: yeah that happens

Kyle: how did you damn magikoopas and there magic

lily: Kyle what are you doing

Kyle: saving you

me: oh crap * dodge *

me: your crazy

Kyle: shut it magikoopa

Lucky: then possessKyle

lily: Kyle what happened to you

lucky: it's me lucky I possessed Kyle from turning my brother into a trophy

me: what's his deal

lily: since he has became king he's been overprotective of me for some time I try convincing him that I'm not trying to be kidnapped

me: how can we prove that we aren't magikoopas

lucky: his memory suggest that the only way to convince him of that you got to beat him in a striker charged match

me: this is a first lucky come out

Kyle: ahh that's it magikoopa quit playing around

me: shut up here how about this if you beat you in a soccer match I'll leave you alone forever but if I win you can't try killing me in attempt to protect your sister

kyle: deal next week we will settle this

Thank you for reading this chapter of stuck in the world of Mario I'll see you tomarrow


	18. The game

Welcome to the 18th chapter of stuck in the world of Mario enjoy

lily: what if you lose

me in my strikers charged armor

me: I'll be fine your brother too obsessed

over speaker: 1 minute till drop

me: ok I got to go I'll see you later

kyle: ready koopa

me: for the last time I'm not a magikoopa

Kyle: *jumps*

me: crazy bastard * jumps*

me: *lands* somehow I didn't break anything

after 10 minutes

Announcer: well folks that's it Kyle wins 10-9

me: i don't believe it

Kyle: hahahahahah I won yeah

lily: no

kyle: yes yeah Take that magikoopa

two weeks later

Lucky: hey levi how yah doing

me: ill never see her again

lucky: it's fine

me: it's easy for you too say you have a girlfriend I don't

meanwhile at heartland

Kyle: lily forget that guy he was a magikoopa he was gonna kidnap you

lily: no he wasn't I loved him I know I said that in the past But he's different

Kyle: lily

lily: don't talk to me

Kyle: what have I done

ring ring

me: hello

Kyle: hey levi it's Kyle um I want to talk to you

me: I thought I was a magikoopa

Kyle: well I was wrong my sister loves you

me: really

Kyle: yeah um i ruined it for you and lily I'm sorry I won't interfere with your relationship

me: thanks Kyle

Kyle: no problem

me: can I talk to lily

Kyle: sure

lily: hello

me: hey lily it's levi your brother says he won't interfere with our relationship

lily: good I'm glad we can speak to each other

me: so I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date

lily: sure how about tomorrow I know a perfect place at 7:00

me: um sure I'll see you then

lily: bye

hangs up

lucky: so

me: I got a date

thank you for reading this chapter and I'll have the next one up tomorrow


	19. The date

I've decided to change the story the mature because of some mature content so If you aren't at least 16 please skip this chapter and possibly some other chapters anyway enjoy

me: today is the day

lucky: date night

me: yep we're going somewhere in heartland at 7:00

lucky: ok be careful her brother might still be crazy

me: thanks for the warning

6:50

me: hey do you mind teleporting me

teleport in front of the kingdom

knock knock

lily: levi

me: hey so you ready

lily: yep lets go

in the restaurant

me: never been to a restaurant like this before

lily: you have to try the shrimp

me: sorry I'm allergic

lily: so let's get to know each other

me: ok what you want to know

Lily: do you like me

me blushing: i guess

lily: I like you

me: hehe so you had any injuries in the past

lily: I broke my arm when i was 16

me: how?

lily: I was fooling around and broke it

me: ok well what's it like being a princess

lily: it's what you expect a lot of ceremony's balls party's

me: sounds boring

lily: eh you get use To it

after the date

me: well that was fun

lily: hey um my pet hamster is sick can you look at him

me: um sure I'm not a vet but I could take a look

at the castle

lily: ok he's in my room

in her room

me: um there's no hamster

lily: yeah but ( closes door) I need a check

she then takes of her cloths

WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD

Me: umm wh-wh what are you doing

lily: come on show me your manhood

me: hehe um well I um

lily: here let me do it

ok I'm just gonna skip this but for short version we have sex

in the morning

me: ahhh that was great

lily is hugging me sleeping

Me: I got to get dressed

i carefully get out then she wakes up

Lily: ohh come back to bed

me getting dressed: sorry I got to get back home

lily: I'll see you later love you

me: love you too (closes door)

me: ahh I got my self a girlfriend

so yeah there will be more sexual and mature content so thanks for reading


	20. the protector

welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of mario enjoy

on the way home

me thinking to myself: where in the world would bowser get guns i mean its Mario world

meanwhile

koopa: how do you handle a sniper

hammer bro: no idea bowser said aim through the scope and aim for the head

koopa: wait here comes someone

me: is that a koopa

BANG i am then shot in the right eye

me: oh sh-

hiding behind a boulder

me: not again

hammer bro: there's a Mario brother out there

koopa: where

hammer bro: just behind the rock

me: crap what do i do think

koopa: remember aim for th-

hammer bro: what did you- ahhhhh

me: what the hell is that

on the mountain was a strange figure

me: hey who are you

unknown: your protector

me: where did he go this is getting weird

at the hospital

doc toad

me: i was shot in the eye

doc toad: ok lets get him inspected

in the end of that i now where a eye patch

lucky: holy crap levi what happened

me: my eye was shot

lucky: how?

me: koopas

lucky: well crap

me: they said my vision would come back in a month

lucky: well peach called and said there's a masked ball tonight you should go

me: sure but i need a mask

lucky: i bought you one

me: seriously where

lucky: here you are

the mask is like a ninjas covering just the mouth

me: thanks i guess i can cover the hair with a hat you going

lucky: i'm a ghost i can't wear a mask

me: well what time

lucky: 8:00

8:00

me: ok im off to the ball

lucky: got your mask

me: right here

at the ball

so from here to the end of the ball ill use unknown and let you figure out who is who

unknown: welcome to the masked ball do you have a mask

me: yes

unknown: please enter

me: that's a lot of people

unknown: nice mask

me: thanks

me: so am i suppose to guess who these people are or

unknown: you sound familer

me: do i

unknown: levi right

me: yeah who are you

unknown: guess

me: judging from the dress hmmm peach

peach: yep

me: so whats up

peach: what happened to your eye

me: it was shot

peach: by who

me: just some koopas

peach: well ill see you later

me: bye

unknown: you were the one by the rocks

me: who are you

unknown: in time you will find out

me: tell me know

disappears

me: god dammit

later slow dance comes on (cliche i know)

unknown: hey you

me: yes?

unknown: care for a dance?

me: sure

dancing

me: who are you

unknown: your protector

me: so your a girl

unknown: a lady can protect anyone

me: why do you protect me

unknown: cause you can't protect yourself

thanks for reading this chapter don't be afraid to review and ill see you later


	21. Protecter

Welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of Mario enjoy

Me: give me a hint

unknown: meet me at the park at midnight

disappears

me: how does she do that

i then walk over to a wall and lean on it

A one hours later

unknown: hey mister

me: yeah

unknown: do you know where Luigi is

me: daisy?

daisy: shhh I don't want him to know that

me: next time don't wear a orange dress

daisy: do you know where he is

me: I think he's over by the beverages

daisy: thanks see you later

me: yeah bye

me: I'm bored wonder where Mario is

me: hey excuse me do you know where Mario is

unknown: um I don't ask peach

me: thanks?

me: hey peach

peach: yes

me: have you seen Mario

peach: hmmm I think he's with Luigi

me: thanks

unknown: hey bro

me: Mario?

Mario: yep so you wanted something

me: yeah when's the wedding

mario: 5 months we got a a lot to do

me: yeah thanks

after the ball I know I didn't do much couldn't think of anything good to do

me thinking: so the park at midnight eh it's 11:00 so I got an hour what could I

do could get a kart sure why not

at the kart shop

me: hey you still open

toad: yep just about to close but one order could do

me: hey so I'm thinking about getting a motorcycle got any

toad: hmm yeah here we go

think of a NRG 900 just brown and my symbol on it

me: perfect how much

toad: first order is free

me: thanks bye

at the park

me: where is she

unknown: hello

me: Jesus so you wanted me

unknown: if you want to know who I am you have to catch me

she then run into town

me: oh come on hmm

running after her

me: can we just talk

unknown: only if you catch me *teleports on building*

me: how the hell

unknown: think you can do that

me: seriously

unknown:keep up

driving after her

me: I got to get on the roofs hmmm

me on the phone: hey lucky

lucky: what?

me: teleport to where I am

teleport

lucky: what

me: teleport me up there

lucky: Why?

me: just do it

teleport

me: thanks lucky

lucky: I'm coming with you

me: fine

after awhile I tackle her

me trying to catch my breath: you can run who are you

rips off mask

me: daisy?

cliffhanger thank you for reading this chapter and don't be afraid to review


	22. Rose

Welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of Mario enjoy

me: thanks lucky

lucky: I'll see you later

teleport

me: now daisy you got some explaining t-

daisy blows some sort of dust that knock me out

the next day at 6:30

me:ugh dammit hmm

ring ring ring ring ring ring

daisy's voice mail: hi you tried to reach me but I'm not there at the moment call back later

me: smart

at home

me: you got to check on me more

lucky: I tend not to care

me: what the hell is daisy trying to protect me

lucky: wait you never said anything about protecting

me: she saved me from getting my head shot

lucky: geez hmmm let talk to Luigi

me: ok oh yeah I got a motorcycle

lucky: really nice

me: ok I'll go talk to Luigi

lucky: he's probably on a date with daisy try sneaking in

me: dude seriously

lucky: do you realize how awkward it would be to walk in and Luigi and daisy are having dinner

me: yeah I guess your right I'll take the mask so if they find me they won't know who I am

lucky: here I'll teleport you

teleport

me: not on the roof damn well here we go *puts mask on*

me: oh backdoors I love you

In the distance: oh daisy we make the perfect couple

me whispering: guess lucky Was right ok luigi's room

me: daisy has to have told him let's see photos,cloths,poltergust 3000, ah diary

me: ok let's see

entry 34: I found out daisy Is someone's protecter she trained herself to protect people, do these cool spells and a lot of other stuff

Me: here we go

daisy: what are you doing here

me: Cya *jumps out open window*

me: oh cool a bike and a note

luckys note: " levi your welcome"

me: what a cliché

me driving home: so daisy's a ninja

daisy: STOP

me: crap *falls off bike*

me: god daisy calm down

daisy: call me rose

me: seriously

"rose": you found out my secret I've studied since that incident when you stayed over (at this point daisy has her ninja stuff on)

me: so what you gonna do

rose: take this

me: so your trying to turn me into a trophy

rose: yes so I can put you as a display

me: aren't you suppose to be my bodyguard

rose: not right now

(after every sentence she tries to turn me into a trophy)

me: I'm your boyfriends brother

rose:he doesn't have to know

me: you're crazy

rose: I'm just tryin-

ding daisy is then turned into a trophy

D.K: ooo ooo

me: thanks donkey kong

D.K: groo groo ( you are welcome)

me: so what are you doing here

D.K: gro groo ( Diddy forgot something here and I'm gonna go get it)

me: ok bye

ding

me: daisy calm down I won't tell anyone you have my word

she hits me with the dust again

the next day

lily:you look peaceful asleep

me. Hey lily

lily: let's get you up

me: ahh my ribs

lily: careful I'll walk you home

me: you know how to drive a mortar cycle

lily: yeah

me: then you can drive me home my bike is right over there

at my house

me: thanks

lily: you need help

me: no I think I'm fine

me: come in ill show you around

thank you for reading this chapter don't be afraid to review


	23. The mask

Welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of Mario enjoy

Lily: nice place

me: thanks cost a lot (probably)

Me: here I'll give you a tour

after a while( think of a really nice house)

me: so heres the bed room

lily: looks comfy

me: you can lay on it

lily: sure

lily: hey can I spend the night

me: sure

lily: come lay with me

me: now let's not do anything drastic

lily: we can cuddle

me: ok

lily: ahh I love you *kiss on cheek*

me: I love you too

after a long nap

Me thinking: it's this again

gets out of the grasp carefully

lucky: hey

me: hey lucky

lucky: hey you found out what daisy is all about

me: she's like a ninja of sorts I don't know she wants me as a trophy to display me

lucky: luigi know

me: yeah but he thinks that she's protecting people

lucky: strange

me: oh yeah lily is spending the night

lucky: ok Vivian needs some help with something so I'll be at her house

me: you should get your own house

lucky: I'll think about it

Later that night

me: so lily I got to tell you something

Lily: yes

me: someone wants me as a trophy

lily: why?

me: I don't know as a display

lily: do you know who is trying to do this

me: you know daisy?

lily: princess of sarasaland right?

me: she wants me as a trophy I'm trying to snap her out of it

lily: well be careful goodnight

me: I'll see you in a bit

looking out the window

me: what the hell happened how did I get here

The next day

me: *yawn* a note

note: levi I went back to heart land I'll call you love lily

me: sly

Lucky: hey

me: hey

lucky: hey um Luigi wanted to talk to you about something

me: ok about what

lucky: he said it was important

me: ok I'll go see him now

lucky: want a teleport

me: nah I'll use the bike

at luigi's mansion

Knock knock

Luigi: hey bro what are you doing here

Me: lucky said that you wanted to talk to me

luigi: oh yeah come in ill tell you

luigi: why did you sneak in my house last night

me: what

luigi: daisy said that she saw you sneaking in my house

me: daisy tried to make me a trophy

Luigi: wait what

me: she wants me as a display for her castle so she's trying to kill me

Luigi: but how

Me: something tells me she's gone crazy with magic

luigi: ok she's coming over you can hide and watch if you want

me: ok I guess I'll go get my mask

at my house

me: hey lucky have you seen my mask

lucky: yeah I modified it so now you can do I lot of things with it

me: like what?

lucky: well you can do 3 things with it so far you can disguise into anyone, go invisible, and Make read peoples mind

me: thanks so how do I active that stuff

lucky: just think of those 3 things and it wI'll happen

back at the mansion

Luigi: why do you have your mask?

me: lucky modified it do some pretty sneaky stuff

Luigi: ok well she'll be here in half an hour

thanks for reading this chapter don't be afraid to review


	24. Daisy's mask

welcome to the 24th chapter do stuck in the world of Mario enjoy

luigi: ok just hide somewhere

invisible

Luigi: where did you go

me: it's the mask it allows me to become invisible

Luigi: ok she'll be here any moment

me: what are you gonna do?

Luigi: we were gonna hang out

knock knock

daisy: Luigi you there

Luigi: one second hide

me: I already am

Luigi: hi daisy

daisy: hi Luigi

luigi: what's with the bag?

daisy: oh just my purse

Luigi: well you can set it down on the table

daisy: ok

me thinking: there has to be something in there

Luigi: so I got to show you something in my room

daisy: ok

me: ok let's see make up, money, a mask? its hers

me: I'll take that I should get out if here

at home

me: I found daisy's mask

lucky: really

me: I'm gonna wear it

puts mask on

me: whoa I feel... Evil

lucky: take it off

takes off mask

me: whoa it says made by bowser jr.?

lucky: so bowser Jr. gave daisy a mask?

me: so why did she accept it?

sorry it was so short but thanks for reading and don't forget to review


	25. A camping we will go

Welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of Mario enjoy

Lucky: let me get it straight so daisy accepted this mask from bowser jr and became evil why her

me: well maybe he was going for peach but got mixed up

lucky: but where did daisy get the spells

me: well we have been in the Mario world for what 6 months? She probably been practicing since you became a ghost

ring ring

me: I got it

me: hello

daisy: LEVI GIVE ME MY MASK

me: ow hi daisy glad to hear from you

daisy: YOU STOLE MY MASK

me: that is making you evil bowser jr gave it to you

daisy: no Luigi gave me it for Valentine's day

( happy valentine everyone btw)

Me: did he look different at all

daisy: well his voice was a bit higher than usual

Me: my point exactly bowser jr. Made the mask evil so you go evil and well try to kill me

daisy: I still want it back

me: haha no lucky learned how to modify mask so he can modify it to make it not evil

daisy: fine but I want it in two hours

me: ok two hours

hang up

lucky: want me to modify the mask

Me: in two hours

two hours later

lucky: there we go so this will make her more agile cause why not

me: let's hope she likes it

Ring ring

me: hey daisy we got it ready

teleport

me: yah you can teleport?

daisy: give me my mask!

lucky: here you are

teleport

lucky: rude

me: I did steal her mask

lucky: yeah talking about masks I'm almost done with the modification with your mask

me: how do you even modify them?

lucky: ghost hammer

me: those are real?

lucky: yeah anyway you can turn into anyone I the world once I'm done

ring ring

Me: hello

Mario: hey-ya levi it's-a-me Mario

me: hey what's up

Mario: we're going camping and wondering if you and lucky wanted to come

me: sure do you need anything

Mario: well we do need matches

me: i got some around here somewhere

mario: good we"ll come pick you up in two hours

me: ok

lucky: what's the deal

me: wanna go camping

lucky: you know I'm terrified of the woods

me: dude come on its just for the weekend

lucky: fine I'll go pack

1 hour later

me: got everything

lucky: your bringing your mask

me: yeah just in case

lucky: well ok I'm ready

thank you for reading this chapter of stuck in the world of Mario don't forget to review if you feel like it


	26. Camping trip

Welcome to the 26 chapter of stuck in the world of mario enjoy

me: ok so we got everything

beep beep

lucky: there's are ride

me: hey mario I'm gonna take my motorcycle

mario: ok just follow me

at the woods

mario: ok let's unpack

the people there are me,mario,lucky,Luigi,daisy and peach

luigi: what did you pack

mario: we got food water tents levi has matches and medicine

me: here you are *throws matches*

after unpacking and setting up the tent

peach: what should we do first

daisy: let's hike

peach: ok let's change don't get any ideas boys

mario: wouldn't dream of it dear

after they change into there hiking outfits

peach: we're ready

me: Luigi are you alright you seem... Excited

luigi: yeah to go hiking (really Luigi loved daisy's hiking outfit)

lucky: well shall we

while hiking

me: so Luigi I found daisy's mask in her purse it made her evil

daisy: don't talk about that

me: whatever

luigi: hey mario do you think we're being watched

mario: you always say that

peach: I'm not feeling good *faints*

mario: PEACH

me: let me take a look

me: she's burning up

daisy: how is that possible we have been out here for what 3 hours

me: let's get her back to the camp

Back at the camp

luigi: what happend

me: whatever happend it's not gonna kill her

mario: oh thank god

me: but she has a fever

lucky: wait daisy don't you have like a spell book

daisy: yeah why?

lucky: well don't you have a healing spell

daisy: maybe let me check

daisy: Yeah heal-Tera-sho-bear

peach: *deep inhale*

me: don't get up to fast you just fainted

peach: ah what happend

mario: you fainted my dear

peach: I don't know what happend I just fell

me: really did you touch or eat anything?

peach: no just some blue berries

me: hmm well are you feeling ok

peach: yeah feeling great

me: your not feeling nausea or sick

peach: no completely fine

me: that's not normal

mario: how is that normal that's good your not sick

me: yeah hey lucky can I speak with you in private

outside the tent

lucky: what is it?

me: I think there's something wrong with peach

lucky: how?

me: you just don't get up and say your fine when you just fainted you should atleast have a headache

lucky: whatever wrong with her I don't think it's good

thank you for reading this chapter of stuck in the world of mario


	27. Go check it out

Welcome to not the next chapter of stuck in the world of Mario for those who are waiting for the next chapter I rebooted this story it's a lot better it's called stuck in the world of mario 2 go check it out 


End file.
